Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story
by iKnowLotsOfThings
Summary: Summer has ended in Gravity Falls and Grenda is once again best friends with Candy. Wracked with guilt, she's been keeping a secret that may very well be a death blow to the friendship. Will Candy be understanding or will this be the final nail in the coffin for the pair? Rated M for language & some mature situations.


Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda paced back and forth, practically wearing a rut into the hardwood floor of her parent's living room. The brunette teen girl was due to leave in a few minutes to have lunch with her best friend, Candy Chiu. She fretted about how she would reveal her deep and dark secret to the raven haired woman. It was hard enough when she had to explain it to her parents. As expected, their initial reaction was one of shock, disappointment and anger. Two weeks had passed since she told her parents the unexpected news and they had softened their stance quite a bit; even becoming supportive of their only child. Was it what they wanted to hear from her? Not exactly, but at the end of the day, they loved her and decided to stand behind her no matter what. "Candy… I don't know how to tell you this… But… I…." she began before stopping. "Nah! That sucks! Candy… I'm glad that we're besties again… I feel like I can talk to you about anything… Speaking of which… Can we talk about something? I-It's not gonna be easy for me to say… And I hope we can still be friends after I tell you this… But I…." she said into a full length mirror that hung on the coat closet door.

Unknown to the young woman, her parents stood in the hallway just outside the living room. They knew that Candy was a dear friend and hoped that she would understand when their daughter delivered the shocking news to her. While Grenda had begun to make new friends due to her CrossFit activities, they were spread out along the west coast and only saw each other at competitions. Candy, however, was always there to welcome her home. "Honey… I-I don't think you can rehearse something like this… It just has to come naturally from the heart…" Grenda's mother spoke as she entered the living room, startling her a bit. "Mom… I know… It's just that… This is super hard! We just started talking to each other again… This would be so much easier if Mabel were here to be a buffer…" the tall teen explained to her mother. "I'm sure she would have been more than happy to have helped you out with this… But you have to do this on your own. She's going to find out eventually and I think she'd rather hear it from you than someone else" the petite forty five year old woman said. "You're right… Well… I gotta get going… We're meeting in a few…" Grenda said as she walked towards the front door. Just as she was about to turn the knob and leave, a pair of arms wrapped around her torso. "You've got this Grenda… Love ya…" her mom said before breaking the embrace. "Thanks mom!" the athletic woman said in her trademark low tone.

It was a beautiful early September day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The sun shone in a cloudless blue sky and the temperature was just about perfect, with a slight breeze in the air. Grenda was dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt; her chestnut hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. Taking in the nice day, she forgot all her troubles for a fleeting moment, before spotting the café on the corner where Candy waited for her friend. Taking a deep breath, she approached the table where the Korean-American teen sat. "Hey Can-Can!" the brunette bellowed as her friend took a sip from her coffee cup. "Hello Grenda. Isn't it such a beautiful day out?" she replied after swallowing a gulp of the warm beverage. "Yeah, I know!" the tall woman remarked as she took a seat, nearly hitting her head on the umbrella that shaded the table. "Do you want something to drink?" Candy asked her friend. "Nah… I-I'm good… Already had a cup at the house" the brown haired teen answered. She hated lying to her only best friend, but in reality her stomach was tossing and turning. "Candy?" Grenda began. "Yeah?" the raven haired woman replied as she once again lifted her coffee cup up and placed it to her lips. "W-We've been friends for years now… A-And I-I…" the unsure woman stumbled over her words as anxiety wracked the normally confident woman. "If this is about earlier this summer… I thought we already put it behind us…" Candy interjected. "Nah… I know where we stand with that… I-It's just that… Oh boy, this is rough… I-Ihavetotellyousomething" she blurted out.

Grenda shifted in her chair as she waited for a response from her best friend. Seconds seemed like hours as she eagerly anticipated the raven haired woman's next words. "I-I'm sorry… You spoke kind of fast… What was that?" Candy politely asked. She wondered why her bestie seemed so nervous. Grenda was by far one of the most confident people she knew, and was wondering what the young woman had to say that was so important. "I have something to tell you… Something to admit to you…" the brunette said with a sigh. "Whatever it is, you can tell me…" the petite girl reassured her. "What could it be? Is she sick? Is she having trouble at home? Ooo! I know! She's gonna propose to Marius! You go girl!" she thought to herself. "Candy… I'm pregnant…" she said as tears formed in the brown eyes of the teenage girl. Of all the things that Candy thought it could be, she hadn't considered this as being an option. "She must be pretty far along… I mean, she hasn't seen Marius all summer" Candy once again thought to herself. A pause hung in the air as both women struggled with what to say next. "So… Does Marius know? I mean… it's been a few months since you've seen him, but I'm sure you talk all the time…" the raven haired teen inquired. "That's just it… The baby isn't his…" Grenda managed to say before breaking down and crying; her emotions finally getting the better of her.

Candy sat in stunned silence as Grenda continued to weep. "If the baby wasn't his, then whose is it? That means that she must have… Nah… Maybe they broke up while we weren't speaking…" Candy thought to herself, not wanting to believe that her best friend had cheated on her boyfriend of nearly five years. "It… It happened when I went to Los Angeles for the games… I was just in kind of a bad place with everything that had just happened… And Marius and I had a bit of a… well; let's just call it a disagreement about things… I was sad… And angry… and you don't understand Candy… There were _so_ many hot guys there… And besides… We were on a break…" Grenda explained as she began to get a bit defensive. "So… You didn't really cheat on Marius… Okay…" the petite teen began. "Yeah… We were on a break… It's just that… Women our age have certain needs… Well… At least I do… And… You don't understand Candy… So many hot guys… Just all sweaty… And Muscular… And Strong…" she trailed off as thoughts of her male counterparts swam through her head. "So… You slept with a guy… And he got you pregnant… H-Have you tried contacting him yet?" Candy inquired. "That's the thing… I _may_ have slept with _more_ than just one guy…" Grenda revealed sheepishly. "Okay… Still, you should get in touch with both of them and let them know…" the young Korean-American girl continued. "I-It was more like… Four… I-I don't even really know who they were… I-I'm a fucking slut! Damn it!" she exploded as a few people at nearby tables turned around at the commotion. "Maybe we should continue in a place with a bit more privacy…" Candy tactfully suggested as she placed a twenty dollar bill down on the wooden table; securing it with a napkin dispenser so that the wind wouldn't carry the currency away. It was nearly triple what her bill was, but money was the least of her concerns at a time like this.

After a short walk, the couple sat on a bench in Founder's Square. Candy restarted the conversation, trying to help her friend out as best she could. "Okay… So you don't know who the father could be… T-That's alright… Who needs someone like that anyway?" she asked rhetorically. "And this is why I'm not having sex until I'm serious with someone" the black haired woman thought to herself. She had been a bit insecure about her virginity over the past few years, as all her friends would tell her of the fun that they were having with the boys in school. Mabel and she shared a special bond in that way, as they both gave each other support in maintaining their virginity until they found someone worthy of taking it. At the same time, she understood that not everyone was the same and that rather than judge her best friend, she needed to stand behind her in this challenging moment. "T-That's what my parents said… They told me they'd help me out. I-I haven't told Marius about it, even though we ended the break and are back together… I-I'm scared that he'll leave me…" Grenda said as tears escaped the confines of her eyes once again and landed on the concrete sidewalk below. "I-I'm sure that if you explain to him what happened… And tell him the entire truth… That he'll understand. I mean, you guys have been together for years now…" the petite woman reassured her friend. "B-But what if he doesn't. What if he thinks that I'm a slut who will go running around with someone the minute he turns his back… I mean, I couldn't blame him…" she stated with a sullen voice. "Well… If that were to happen… Then you still have me… And your parents… And your friends… We all care about you and will help you however we can…" she said as she leaned over and gave her best friend a hug. "Thanks Candy… I can always count on you…" Grenda gratefully said. The storm that was raging inside the teenage girl had cleared as she was now feeling as nice on the inside as the weather on that early September afternoon in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Author's Note: So, I had initially written about this in What Has Been & Shall Never Be Again: A Shooting Star Falls Story, but it felt too important to just put into another story. I know a lot of you wanted Grandy… Or is it Canda? Not sure, but this is a part of my next big story. What will she name it? My votes for Grenda 2… Thanks for reading and feel free to review this or any story. I enjoy reading them.


End file.
